(9A) Being Real Men
by Jasper's Mom
Summary: (By request) This is a short stand alone story in the Paradise universe. It takes place during the time period of my story New Beginnings: A Fresh Start. Rob and his friend Alex decide they are no longer schoolboys. They are going to be men while Ethan and Mitch are away on business. This story will contain corporal punishment of minors by a parent.
1. Making Plans

**A/N** This is a short stand alone story in the New Beginnings: A Fresh Start story line. This will contain corporal punishment of minors by a parent.

* * *

 **Being Real Men**

 **Chapter 1: Making Plans**

* * *

 _Early in the school term:_

Listening to the teacher drone on about Romeo and Juliet, Rob tries to stay alert. It is extremely difficult to stay awake trying to listen to this man he so despises go on and on about some stupid play no one but Claire understands.

"Mr. Cord! What would your response be to the question?" he hears.

Jerking himself out of his trance, Rob asks "Sir? I missed hearing the question, sir."

"Of course you did! Daydreaming your life away will get you nowhere boy! Learning will open doors for you that you never even knew existed. Pay attention!"

"Yes sir. What was the question, sir? I can't answer if I don't know the question, sir. Do you remember what you asked?"

"Impertinence will get you a note home, young man. Is this what you desire?"

"No sir. I desire to know the question, sir." Rob answers with his best innocent student look.

"See me after class! Now, Mr. Hale. What purpose did Romeo have for..."

As the teacher's focus turns to Alex, Rob stops listening again. Whatever it is he missed he can find out from Claire as they study later on.

" _This Shakespeare is so dull. Why can't he teach us about something interesting like how to make machines for ranch work! I could really listen then. I would bet he's never done any real work. He probably has no idea even how to saddle a horse! I doubt he'd be able to survive on his own for long. Such a Dandy!"_ Rob thinks.

* * *

Having to endure a long scolding lecture for not paying attention and then promise to give the note to his Pa, Rob is finally released from his torturous school day. Walking out he finds Alex waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks for waiting for me."

"Sure. Did he punish you? Did you get extra work?"

"No, I got a long dull scolding but no extra work. That was good as I sure don't want to do some essay again. He sent a note to Pa. That part isn't so great. Pa isn't going to be happy but at least that's something I don't have to deal with right now. Let's go to your house. I have a suspicion I will be housebound after Pa sees this note so let's have some fun while I can."

"Getting a note home from the teacher isn't good news is it? I never have been in school enough to have it happen but I've heard other kids talk about it. They got punished. Have you had a note sent home before?"

"No, like you this is my first term in a schoolroom. Joseph had a note sent home last spring. I signed it for him so he never got into trouble for it. Well one good thing is my Pa isn't going to be home tonight. Maybe by the time he does get home, I can come up with a plan to deal with this small problem. I don't want to be housebound. It seems I have very little freedom as it is what with schoolwork and chores."

"Yes, I have my hotel job and then schoolwork so I don't have much free time either. I wish we didn't have so much schoolwork. Two hours of studying a night doesn't leave much time to do something I'd like to do. I hardly ever get to do anything with Claire since school began."

* * *

"Hey Alex?" Rob asks as they walk to Alex's home.

"What? I don't like that look in your eyes, Rob. When you look like that it means trouble!"

"I'm so tired of school! I need a distraction and I have the perfect idea for it, too! Doesn't Mitch keep a spare tin of bootblack somewhere? One he isn't using right now?"

"Yeah, there's an extra one in his dresser drawer. Why? Do you need to polish your boots?"

"No, I'll explain once we get to your place. Mitch isn't home today, right?"

"He went with your Pa to do something out of town. I couldn't find out what, as he wouldn't tell me. He said he'll be back tomorrow afternoon by supper. I asked permission to spend the night with you but he denied it. He said I wasn't to be alone in the house unsupervised if Claire was also there. What do they think we'll do? Crazy grown people!"

"I will tell Claire I'm going to stay here tonight to keep you company. She can take care of the boys alone. I have great plans for us to have some fun for a change. Ever since school started and I was forced to attend, all I get to do is schoolwork and ranch chores. I have tried to talk Pa out of having to attend class but he won't allow me to stay home. I had no idea he was so set on schooling for me. I think I'm too old but he doesn't agree. There are days I wish he'd never listened to Mr. Davis about school for older students! Let me go home and get my clothes and tell her the plans then I'll be back. Do you have money? We can go to the hotel to eat. I don't fancy cooking tonight do you?" Rob asks.

"Since all I know how to cook is beans, eggs and bacon or toast, no I don't want to cook. Yes, Mitch left me some in case I needed it and he said I could charge to his account for breakfast or supper if I wanted. Won't you tell me your plans now? I'll be on pins and needles waiting for you to come back if you don't."

"You'll have to wait, Alex. It's too good a plan to tell and leave you alone to think it over. I'll be back in thirty minutes or a little longer. I probably need to do the chores at home first."

"What if Claire doesn't agree to watching the kids alone at night?"

"Alex. She and Joseph were watching the boys way before I came into the picture. They kept Ben and George when Claire was younger than Joseph is now! They both looked after the boys when their Mother was performing. She's capable of ramrodding the little boys and Joseph too, while I come have fun with you. Besides, I'm the eldest so she can't tell ME what to do."

"You're only the eldest by six months. You make it sound like years!" Alex replies, laughing at his irritated friend's "Hush UP you blathering Irish idiot!".

"You best watch what you say, Rob. You say that around your Pa and you'll hear about it! Disrespect and all that!" Alex returns with a grin.

"I know. He's a stickler for being very respectful and doesn't like it much when we even tease each other. He punished Joseph for being disrespectful just two nights ago. It was Joseph's chore to wash the pots and dishes from supper. He'd been irritable and snappish to everyone all day and Pa said he had to do clean up alone as punishment. Claire didn't like how he haphazardly swiped the cloth around the pots. She told him he needed to soak them first and then scrub them out. He actually said "Just leave me be! Go soak your dumb head in a bucket, Claire!"

He didn't know Pa was back inside from checking the barn. Pa grabbed him by the back of his suspenders and hauled him to the barn for a one on one chat. Joseph told me later Pa practically pulled him all the way to the tack room! Once there he had a few things to say to Joseph on showing respect. He finished his talk with his belt to the seat of Joseph's pants for eight licks. Joseph had been ornery for days. Pa had warned him about using that tone of voice and showing good manners. Joseph didn't heed the advice and it seems Pa decided enough was enough. It was effective as Joseph has been much more polite since then."

"I'm surprised your Pa didn't take a strap to him. He should not be so disrespectful to Claire!"

"Pa was still irritated when I went to bed that night and it was three hours later. We were all watching what we did and said around him. He doesn't have to use a strap, Alex. He's very good at lighting a fire on your backside with his belt! Let's stop talking about being punished, it's making me want to back out! I'm going now. Don't go eat without me."

* * *

Back at the ranch, Joseph is complaining about being left to do everything alone.

"You get to run off and be with your friend while I have to stay and listen to Claire nag me and the boys just do whatever they want to! They won't mind me the way they mind you, Rob! Pa refuses to let me spank them the way he lets you so they know they can do whatever they want to do! You need to stay here! Besides you didn't ask permission to stay overnight with Alex! You'll get in trouble for it if you do go."

"I'm going anyway, Joseph. Pa might scold or even housebound me but I'm going! Now stop whining like a kid and help me get the milking done! If the boys act up for you, send them to bed! You were minding the boys when you were ten so what's the difference now?"

"The difference is I would spank them and no one got mad at me then. Now I would be punished for it. Come on Rob, stay home. You can go see Alex anytime."

"Milk the cow, Joseph! Stop complaining and do your chores or I'm going to set _your_ backside to burning! I'm not staying here tonight and that's the end of the discussion! YOU however, ARE staying here and helping Claire! I better not hear that you ran off and left her unprotected! It's a guy's job to protect women and children and since you are staying here that's what you will do."

"You know what Rob? You think you are so great just because you are sixteen. You aren't my Pa and I don't have to mind you!"

"What Did You Say?" Rob asks menacingly as he stands up from the milking stool.

"I said "You think you are so great just because you are sixteen." You are my brother not my Pa! Stop bossing me! I DON'T have to listen to you!"

Seeing Rob approaching with a furious look on his face, Joseph backs away until he runs up against a stall wall.

"Now, come on Rob. It was all a joke. I was kidding, you know that. You can take a joke."

"I can, but you are not joking. I told you to stop complaining or I would reignite the fire in your backside. You didn't listen. That's a shame." Rob answers as he pulls Joseph away from the wall and over a hay bale. After three hard licks of his hand, he has Joseph pleading. "Rob, stop! I Promise I'll be good. Please no more! I swear I'll stay and not complain."

"Joseph. I meant what I said. You are staying and helping Claire!" Rob declares laying down two more swats. "Now get to work on your chores!"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry for being rude."

"Apology accepted. We won't talk of this again. This can stay between us."

"Thanks Rob." Joseph answers as he gingerly sits on the milking stool.

"I can't believe you called me 'Sir' just now! What made you do that?"

"You busted my butt so I was being respectful as to not get it busted anymore. Don't worry, I won't be addressing you as Sir again. It was a one time slip up. I forgot you weren't Pa as you spanked me as hard as he does!"

"Hmm, well just remember that next time I tell you to do something. I'm the boss when Pa isn't here."

"I got the message. What are you and Alex going to do together?"

"Guy stuff. We just enjoy being away from girls and parents."

"I want to go too! Please? Claire will be all right with the little guys for a while. Please Rob take me along! I never get to go do anything."

"We already settled this. You are staying to be the man of the house. Another time, I'll take you somewhere but not this time. This time is just for me and Alex alone."

"What if I tell Pa, you went off and left us alone?"

"Then I would just take my belt to your bare butt the next time we were alone. You just said I spanked as hard as Pa. Do you want to risk it?"

"No. When did you get so mean? You used to be more fun and not so mean."

"I'm only mean when you don't listen. Now finish your part of the chores."

* * *

Finished with the evening chores, Rob has packed an extra shirt, pants and nightshirt. Ready to leave, he is telling the boys to behave.

"Ben, George, you have to behave for Joseph and Claire tonight. No acting up just because Pa isn't here."

"Where are you going with a knapsack, Rob?" George asks.

"I'm staying the night at Alex's place. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But who is going to check for monsters if you aren't here? Monsters might get in, Rob." Ben asks.

"Joseph or Claire will do Monster Check tonight boys. I'll be with Alex. We can't let him stay home all alone and his Pa wouldn't let him come here."

"Uncle Mitch isn't his Pa, Rob." Joseph points out having listened.

"In most ways he is, Joseph. Now give me a hug boys so I can leave." Rob replies easing towards the door and freedom.

"Rob, you must have forgotten the rule. No sleepovers on a school night. Tonight is Wednesday not Thursday so you and I have class tomorrow. If it was Thursday, it wouldn't matter as we would not be in school the next day." Claire reminds him.

"Claire, stay out of my business. I'm going. Now, you and the kiddies have a good night."

"You walk out that door and you'll be in trouble, Rob. Pa will punish you for disobeying the rule. He left you in charge of the ranch and you can't just go off and leave us alone! What if something happens? I won't know what to do if it's about cows or horses! Besides, there are outlaws around! Remember? Pa was telling us just the other day to be watchful of strangers and come straight home from school."

"Bye, Claire. I'm going and you are in charge now. Have fun playing house tonight. See ya squirts!" Rob answers closing the door in her face.

* * *

Finally back at Mitch's house, Rob puts his knapsack in Alex's room. "You just wouldn't believe all the arguing that went on just to get me to stay at the ranch! Joseph was being a brat about it. He hushed when I gave him a few smacks. Then Claire got into it, mothering me and scolding about leaving on a school night, blah blah blah! I swear Alex, sometimes I need a break from being in a houseful of people. You have it good since it's just you and Mitch. Two guys batching it like camping out."

"Mitch doesn't treat me as a fellow bachelor. I'm a kid and he's the adult. I do what he says or I get punished. He's not much of one for lectures and restrictions as my Pa was. I either do as I'm told or I get my butt burned! No discussion in the matter. I appreciate him letting me live with him and not have to live apart from Claire but really, I'm SIXTEEN not six! I deserve to be treated like a man now not a kid."

"I'm glad to hear you say you want to be treated like a man. So do I. I'm tired of rules and punishments and being forced to go to school! I've tried this school thing for five weeks and I've had enough of it! Tomorrow, you and I are men! We get up, go eat breakfast at the hotel and then my friend, we go to Dagbert Pond and fish until lunch. We'll have a nice fire, cook some frankfurters and beans and nap or fish. Then we come here, put some bootblack on our hair and go down to the saloon that opened up last month. We have to go to the Purple Palace because my Uncle Matt works at the Golden Slipper. No one will know us at the Palace. We can order whiskey and have a game of cards just like real men!"

"I like everything except the saloon part. Do you know what your Pa would do if he heard about us doing that? First he'd tell Mitch and then he'd haul you out to the woodshed! Have you forgotten the time we went up to the mine and were drinking? I know enough about Uncle Ethan to know how he'd react! Mitch might take his strop to me, Rob! Uncle Ethan might do the same to you!"

"Yes, I know. That's why we're going to wear old clothes with bootblack in our hair. We go in disguise, Alex. We dirty our faces too. We'll look like a couple of hobos that way. No one would recognize us. Come on, be brave. Are you a man or a kid worried about getting a spanking from your Papa?"

"Fine. We just best be cleaned up and back home before Uncle Ethan and Mitch get back. That's all I have to say on the matter."

"I agree with you on that statement, Alex! I will make sure we are home before they are. Now, let's go to the hotel and eat. I'm starved!" Rob answers grinning happily.


	2. Good Plans Gone Bad

**Being Real Men**

Chapter 2: **Good Plans Gone Bad**

* * *

The following morning the boys decide to eat at home rather than venture out into town when they are not heading to school.

"I'll cook breakfast. We'll have pancakes if you have flour, buttermilk or milk, and eggs. You can do the bacon if you like." Rob announces after they have dressed for the day

"We have milk. It's in the well out back so I'll go get it. We can't have bacon because we don't have any. We have bread though so I can make toast in the oven."

Sounds good. How many pancakes do you want, Alex?"

"Six! I'm starving. That meal was good last night but it didn't last. Will you make biscuits to go with the pancakes? Claire once said you were learning how to make them."

"It takes having a 'starter' of sour dough and we don't have that. I'll make the pancakes thick. We have to figure out how to get the frankfurters from the butcher. We can't just walk over and purchase them when we are to be in school. He knows me and would know I am to be in school. Does he know you, Alex?"

"Mitch buys the meat so I don't think he does. I'll go get it while you cook breakfast. That way even if he does mention I came by, it would be before school time."

"Great idea. Do that and see if there's some beans here in the house. Oh, and be sure to save some bread. I like bread with my beans and frankfurters. What about something to drink? Does Mitch have canteens, cider jugs or rubber water bags we can use?"

"Uh, I don't know. We'll look when I get back. The beans, I know we have that. I think we have some jars of apple slices. Want me to pack that?"

"Apples would be good to have. Just make sure to find tin plates and two forks to pack. I can't eat beans with my fingers!"

"We have plates, cups and forks, Rob. We do eat at a table you know. Mitch is a typical adult who insists on sitting down to eat off plates. Me, I prefer eating out of a trough like a pig!"

"You are the funny one! I'm sorry for sounding bossy. I just am used to being around the younger boys and forget myself."

"I forgive you. I'll go get our meat. I'll pick up some bacon while I'm there. If Mitch asks, I'll say we were out and I wanted some. That's not a lie." Alex answers.

"Good plan, I'll have some pancakes ready when you get back. Don't let Chris see you out dressed like that. He'll ask why you aren't wearing the school uniform with that stupid string tie we have to wear everyday! Go the back way so no one can see you just to be safe! Chris would make us go to school if he catches us."

"You worry too much, Rob! I'll go the way you say though. We don't want to get caught and be forced to cancel our fun day before it even begins!"

* * *

Two hours later, the boys are happily building a fire near the water's edge at Delbert Pond.

"You know something, Rob? You are a handy fella to have around. I wouldn't have remembered to bring matches! I'm just not used to thinking about cooking outside. Who taught you to build a fire so well?"

"My Pa taught me all of my technique. I usually have a bucket of water sitting full and a bucket of dirt also. Just in case we need to put out the fire fast. Dirt smothers the flames and keeps it from spreading. We're so close to the water we can just dip some to put it out. We won't need to smother it as there's no wind."

Stretched out on his back by the pond, Alex announces "You are a good cook, Rob. The breakfast this morning and the frankfurters just now, so good. I wind up burning them if I try cooking them on a fire."

"Claire taught me to cook some things and Pa showed me the way to cook on an open fire. I wish we'd brought a pot to warm the beans but we didn't. Warm beans, frankfurters and toasted bread are a good meal don't you think?"

"I had no idea you could toast bread on a fire this way. Stabbing it with a stick actually works! You are teaching me how to live outside! Mitch doesn't ever cook on an open fire. I don't know if he even knows how to do it."

"Well, he's always lived in a city as far as I know. I would say he never learned how. Does he ever talk about working in Colorado Springs?"

"No, and if I ask he tells me it 'isn't up for discussion'. Your Pa has taught you so much in nearly a year hasn't he? Ranching, living off the land, that sort of thing."

"I knew some things about ranching before from living with Uncle Vern but Ethan has taught me how to survive on your own. I could have no supplies along and still be able to eat off the land. I know much more about training horses than I ever did before I lived with him."

"Let's start fishing, Rob. I would love to take fresh fish home to save for another day."

"Alex, we..."

"I know, don't say it. We can't keep them."

"We could keep them if you can think of some explanation as to how we happened to have fresh fish. We can't just bring out fish to cook without someone wanting to know how we happened to have them. We can't say we went fishing since we were supposed to be in school and go straight home. Also you have to wrap them in something and put them in a smokehouse or they'll spoil."

"If only we had some of those new ice boxes I've seen in the catalog at the General Store. Sears and Roebucks sells them. They're big enough to hold a ham, a few bottles of milk and maybe one other thing. You have to have ice blocks and chips though. We don't have that at our house. Mitch says he doesn't need one as we eat out most of the time and we have the well. Why don't you have one at your place?"

"Because we don't have a way to keep ice and Pa won't be wanting to go get ice everyday to lug back to the ranch. Someday I will have an ice box and have cold drinks in the summer! I want to have one of those crank handle buckets with the cylinder where you can make ice cream too. You need ice to do that."

"Yes, I want the new things too. I don't want to live old fashioned. I want to be modern! Someday I will have one of those new telephones! I want a home with all the most modern things, even gas lamps. No more kerosene lanterns!"

"Alex, no one has telephones in Paradise. Those are only in businesses or rich people's homes in the big cities. I don't think we'll see it come here. Do you wish to live in a big city when you leave home?"

"I don't know. It depends on what Claire wants. Just think Rob, in a year or two I'll be asking your Pa for Claire's hand in marriage! What do you think he'll say?"

"He likes you Alex. He'll probably say yes if you are at least eighteen. You'll be a good brother, too. We'll be brothers when you marry her."

"I will have four new brothers then! I miss my brother and baby sister. She's ten months old now and I've not seen her since she was a wee baby."

"Someday you'll get to see them again, Alex."

* * *

Are you about ready to put 'Operation Men' in place?" Rob asks after a few hours of quiet fishing.

"Yes. Let's bank this fire and go get ready. I am ready to taste whiskey for the second time."

"Yeah, just remember, it has a real bang to it so don't drink it like lemonade. Sip it. Don't over do it either. If we get drunk we will be in tremendous trouble!"

"I know, I don't plan on drinking enough to be drunk. What time is it?"

"I didn't bring my pocket watch but looking at where the sun is, I'd say it's about two. We'll be able to get changed and over to the Purple Palace before the kids get out of school. Someone might come to your place looking for us so we need to be done by then."

"Why would someone look for us?"

"We weren't in school, remember? That old windbag might just tell someone and they come looking for us!"

* * *

Back at Mitch's house, the two "men" are snickering over each other's appearance.

"That hat makes you look like an old miner!" Alex giggles.

"Yeah? Well you look like you pulled your clothes out from under a wagon as it rolled over them and haven't bathed in a month! I say we look scruffy enough. Is my hair covered? You don't see any brown do you?"

"No, I don't. Besides, with the hats no one can see our hair."

"They may make us take the hats off. I don't know for sure. Remember, you have to pitch your voice lower and just don't talk much. Also don't stare at anyone. Look down most of the time. Especially when playing cards. Men might think you are challenging them if you openly stare at them while card playing."

"Okay, I'll try to remember all this. How do you know so much about it?"

"Remember, I was on my own for three months before I got caught and sent here to Paradise. I learned most of it then. That was a fun three months. No rules. No school. Nobody to boss you. Nice while it lasted."

* * *

Boldly walking in to the Purple Palace, Rob walks to a table and sits down. Keeping his hat pulled down to shade his face. Alex takes a seat across from him. The barmaid comes over to ask for their order.

"Two whiskey's on the rocks if you can. If not serve it straight up, Miss." Rob orders deepening his voice.

"Right away, sir."

Exchanging a small raised eyebrow look with Alex, Rob sees his friend's mouth briefly turn up in a quick smile.

"Here you are boys. Two whiskeys straight up. Afraid we don't have ice today. Enjoy."

Taking his glass and moving his chair closer to Rob, Alex whispers "She KNOWS! She called us "boys". We're done for!"

"Shhhh, calm down. All the men are "boys" in saloons. It's just that way. Drink slowly and act calm.

After drinking one small glass down, Rob signals the bar maid for another for both of them. "Come on, let's go watch a game. We may get asked to sit in. If you don't want to play just say 'I'll pass, I'm out of money.'

* * *

"Hello fellas, mind if we watch?" Rob asks as the two boys walk over to a table of men playing poker.

"Watch or pull up a chair and join in. We're just starting and the bet is a ten cent piece to get in. We're playing straight poker no tricks. Winner of the last round wins the pot. We play five rounds. Each winner gets half of the pot at each round but the last one gets the whole thing. Are you in?"

"I'm in. My friend will watch from behind me."

"Fine, but your friend needs to make sure he stays put. No cheating by wandering and looking at our hands to signal you."

"No cheating. Adam will just be watching me." Rob agrees.

By round three, Rob has won twice and another player has one once. "You've got the luck, young fella. How about we raise the ante a bit? Let's say twenty five cents a bet this time. You in?"

"I'm in. Here's my opening bid." Rob replies tossing a twenty five cent piece on the mound of coins.

"I have two pair. What you got, kid?"

"A full house! Read em and weep fellas!" Rob announces gleefully laying down his cards.

"Speaking of weeping. Come with me, young man!" A voice barks behind him.

Startled, Rob looks up to see his Pa and Mitch right behind him. Alex is being held by the arm by an obviously furious deputy sheriff.

"Best do as the sheriff says, son. You don't disobey Sheriff Cord." The dealer advises Rob quietly.

"Let's go boys. We have some talking to do." Ethan says before calling to the bartender, "Thank you for the report, Ted. We'd only just come back to town when Willa came with the news."

"Anytime, Sheriff. I won't be allowing underage kids in here. I'm running a clean law abiding place and I aim to keep it that way. I only just arrived back from lunch when I sent word. They wouldn't have been allowed to stay if I'd seen them come in."

* * *

Holding Rob tightly by the upper arm, Ethan force walks him out to the boardwalk and then down to the Sheriff's office. "GET INSIDE! Both of you!" he commands opening the door and giving Rob a small push.

"I'll just go now. The twins are home alone." Chris says as Ethan begins to berate Rob.

"Of all the idiotic stunts! Playing cards in a saloon at your ages! Sixteen is underage! What were you two thinking?" Chris hears as he closes the door to the office after hanging the closed sign on the outside.

Shaking his head at the audacity of the two boys, he walks towards home. Meanwhile in the sheriff's office Mitch is asking, "Why are the two of you dressed in these clothes? Why do you smell like bootblack among other things?"

"ROBERT, Answer. The. Question. I know you are the mastermind behind this incident." Ethan commands sternly.

"We needed to disguise ourselves and look older. I came up with bootblack to color our hair and the old clothes to look like hobos. Alex was only watching not playing. I was the one making bets not him." Rob answers.

"I'm sowwwwwy Minncchh. I hadda too much driiinkk. I ddddinna mwean to cwashe twoubleen make woo mwads. OOOh, my twummick, rowwlls, Swick." Alex moans as he sways on his feet.

"Mitch! Get him the rubbish bin Quick!" Ethan says as Mitch pulls the metal bin out from under his desk and hands it to Alex just in time for the boy to lose his lunch.

"Young man, you know better than to drink whiskey! We will have a long discussion about this at home! I also hear you played hooky from school today! Your teacher was kind enough to inform us how you two were not in school today, just as we rode in to town!" Mitch tells the now tearful boy holding a smelly wastebasket.

"IIII ssssowwwy. Donnnn beeee maadd." Alex moans as he is sick once more.

Taking in the state of the young man, Ethan turns to Rob giving him a long look. Feeling the need to squirm under that intense gaze, Rob drops his eyes to the floor.

"Come. With. Me. Robert!" Ethan announces his voice deep and deadly. Following his Pa to the back room, Rob isn't surprised to see Ethan close the door.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions young man and I expect honest answers. This escapade you pulled today has you already in deep water so lying to me is not something I would consider doing. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

"Alex admits to drinking and my question to you is: WERE YOU ALSO DRINKING?" Ethan asks, his eyes boring into his son.

Swallowing, Rob answers "Yes sir. We each had three drinks."

"You were to attend school today, were you not? You didn't have permission to miss class did you?"

"No sir I didn't have permission to stay out of school."

"I also heard from your teacher, all about your behavior in class yesterday. Are you allowed to answer back to adults when corrected Robert? Is disrespectful behavior tolerated in this family?"

"No sir. I'm sorry though. I lost my temper and spoke without thinking. I will apologize to the teacher."

"Yes, you will. You will also write an apology letter to read aloud to the class and you are housebound for two weeks. We will take care of the rest of your punishment at home. Let's go. I have Lightning tied outside."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry." Rob says into the table, fighting back the tears threatening to fall. The look on his Pa's face tells him exactly what the punishment will be once they arrive home.

"Pa, I can't ride yet. Couldn't we wait a while? My stomach is churning."

"Follow me, RIGHT NOW!" Ethan answers.

Obeying, Rob thankfully sees Mitch and Alex are no longer there, not wanting them to have heard his Pa giving him the loud scolding. Following Ethan, he sighs as he is led to the hitching post in front of the Sheriff's office.

"We have to ride double. Sit behind me." Ethan commands as he mounts.

"Yes sir." Rob answers paling at the mere mention of riding all the way home. The bouncing is not going to get his stomach to stop doing somersaults!

His fears coming true, by the time they reach the edge of town, Rob has to grit his teeth to keep from moaning at the ache coming from his stomach after the bouncing.

A few more minutes and he gasps out "Pa! I'm going to be sick!" right before leaning over and losing the frankfurter lunch he ate earlier.

"That's what whiskey does to you. It causes you to be ill among many other things." Ethan tells him unsympathetically.

Keeping his eyes closed, Rob endures the rest of the ride to the ranch. When the horse stops he let's out a sigh of relief at the end of the bouncing. He decides riding without the benefit of a saddle is much more jarring than with one. Especially when you have to ride on the hindquarters of a horse.

"Now come with me, Robert." He hears before opening his eyes.

Seeing where his Pa took them the tears begin to flood down his face.

"Pa! I'm very sorry and I won't do it again, I swear I won't! Pa, please!

Ignoring the pleading, Ethan takes him by the arm and marches him straight into the woodshed.

* * *

"This is for skipping school, for deliberately defying me by entering a saloon, drinking, gambling, setting out to deceive others by wearing a disguise and for having left your sister home alone with no protection! I also saw Claire at the school and she told me when asked, she had not seen you since yesterday evening. Robert William Jordan Cord, Since you are confined to the ranch for the next two weeks. You will be too busy to think about anything but chores and schoolwork."

"I will allow you to keep your pants up, now put your hands on that sawhorse."

"Pa, not that! I am sorry! Please, haven't I been punished enough? You already housebound me for two weeks and I was sick and then the apology letter too!"

"You put yourself, Alex and the other children in danger. You left Claire and the boys alone last night when you knew we've had cattle and horse thieves striking the area. What did you expect a sixteen year old girl to do if rustlers came? She could have been attacked or kidnapped! Robert, I left you home to take care of Claire and the boys and you skip school to run off on a drinking, gambling trip! Gambling and drinking can lead to shooting. Shooting can lead to someone being KILLED! I FORBID YOU TO GO TO SALOONS! Now obey me and lean on that sawhorse!" Ethan exclaims lifting the leather strop off the nail where it hangs.

"You have six coming." Ethan says bringing the thick strap down hard on the bottom presented for that purpose. Administering the punishment, Ethan hears only muffled sobs coming from the boy receiving the licks.

 _Man oh Man this strop is burning right through my pants! I might as well not be wearing anything at all! It feels just like I'm getting it on the bare butt! God? Please make him stop. I swear,_ _nooo, sorry, I **don't** swear_ _ **...** swearing is not Godly _,__ _ **I promise** , yeah better, _**_I promise to Never Ever_** **_touch whiskey again._** _Make him stop. I won't be able to sit down for those weeks I'm housebound!_ Rob thinks before calling out,

"Pa, I promise to not drink, gamble or go to a saloon until I'm twenty one. I promise before God I won't ever leave Claire home alone again. Please stop. I think I'm going to be sick again!" Rob calls out just before more of the whiskey decides to leave his stomach.

Stopping after applying the sixth lick and hanging the strop on it's nail, Ethan lifts the sobbing boy up off the wooden sawhorse. Handing him his handkerchief he says "Wipe your face. I want you to wash your mouth at the pump by the barn and then start on your chores. I'll expect you inside and getting ready for bed in thirty minutes. You won't be feeling much like going to school in the morning but you WILL attend. Do I make myself clear? Also, expect to receive the same punishment you just endured if you go into a saloon or drink before you are old enough to do so. Alcohol is forbidden, Robert! You knew this before today and you deliberately defied me. We have set rules and gambling and drinking are two things that will earn you a severe punishment every time! You remember what I'm telling you so we don't have to go through this meeting again!"

"Yes sir." Rob replies. looking down at his boots at the severe scolding.

"Rob, I do this because I care. I don't want you hurt or killed because of foolish childish stunts such as you pulled today. You think about what could have happened and we'll talk again tomorrow. Chores now, bath and bed afterwards." Ethan says sending the boy through the door with one ferocious smack to his backside which causes Rob to hiss at the swift burn that had just begun to cool.

* * *

Back in town a similar scene is being played out in Mitch's home. After folding up his razor strop and helping the chastised boy to bed, Mitch goes into the kitchen. Pouring a cup of coffee he tries to calm his shaking hands enough to drink without spilling. Despite the fact that he knows Alex deserved the punishment he wishes he hadn't been the one doing it.

 _"Tomorrow I'll talk with him again to make sure he understands why I reacted the way I did. His Da left him in my care and I'm responsible to see he grows up into a good man. Drinking, gambling or entering saloons at sixteen is not going to happen. His two week long restriction ought to give us plenty of time to have many discussions on how to avoid the trouble he found himself in. He's a good kid but needs to learn to say 'No' when he knows the plan is wrong."_ Mitch thinks as he sips his coffee.

* * *

The following day at lunch recess, Rob seeks out Alex who is standing alone by a tree at the edge of the schoolyard.

"Alex? I came to apologize to you. I am very sorry I got us in this mess. My plan wasn't very good after all. Are you angry with me?"

"No, I'm angry with myself. I knew what you planned was wrong but I went along with you anyway. I could have said 'no' but I didn't. I deserved the punishment I got. I learned something from it, too."

"What did you learn? What punishment did Mitch give you?"

"I learned some important lessons. Most important is to avoid doing anything to earn a whipping with a strop! Also, don't drink whiskey after eating a big meal as you have more to throw up! " Alex waits as Rob stops snickering. "Mitch says I am confined to the house for two weeks! I can't see Claire or you except here at school."

"I'm housebound for two weeks also. I see you aren't sitting to eat either. I'll join you for a standing lunch if it's alright with you. My backside is feeling a bit sore still. I agree with you on avoiding that strop at all costs." Rob replies watching his friend nod in understanding.

"Rob, I don't think we are quite ready to be men just yet. We didn't do well at our first try." Alex says around a bite of his sandwich.

"Well Alex, practice makes perfect is what I've always been told. We'll practice more but do it a different way next time. One that doesn't end badly."

"I'll practice with you as long as you find a way to do it without causing either of us to feel a strop again. Agreed?"

"Agreed! I'll be thinking of what we could do while I'm housebound and you do the same."

* * *

A/N : Thanks for reading. This is somewhat more harsh than some of my stories but it was a gift for a friend. (revised 6-2016)


End file.
